My guardian Angel
by Living in my Wonderland
Summary: I've changed series 2 and added two new OC's let me know what you think. Review if you will.


Alois just managed to drag himself to a nearby tree, the wound Ciel had given him hadn't had time to fully heal. So now he sat at the base of the tree, knowing how his life was slowly draining away. Hannah was in combat with Grell and by the sounds of things, she was fighting a losing battle.

Alois thought on about everything that had happened in his time, making the contract with a demon was a very bad idea. Where was said demon now in his time of need? Claude had never showed love to the boy, he was a demon through and through. Demons are not capable of that of which is a human's trait.

Yes it was true though, Claude had done what his very master had ordered of him. Steal Ciel's soul from Sebastian, which he did, however things hadn't turned out as planned. Sebastian had taken back his masters soul an only now had Alois found out the truth. Claude was not doing as his master asked anymore. No he was just using him, Alois knew of this and had intended to talk to Ciel that night. But things never turn out the way they should.

A growl snapped him out of thought, he turned to see a wolf, its fangs bared and snarling at him as it lunged. Alois closed his eyes awaiting his finally moment. Blood splattered his face and a familiar voice called out to him.

"Why are you here master?"

Alois opened his eyes to his butler, standing before him holding the now blooded dead wolf in his hand. He tossed it aside as Alois crawled to him.

"Claude you're all that I have left. You will never leave me," Alois sobbed grabbing hold of his butler's leg.

Claude looked down on him, his expression never changed.

"You know I think you're my highness."

Claude bent down in from of him and wiped the tears from his eyes, "What a thing to say to a butler." He was then just about to stick his thumbs into the boy's eyes. When out of the blue something cold, sharp and wet was forced into his back, a cracking sound was heard as it broke through his ribs. Claude gasped as the blade was now ripped from inside him, letting go of Alois in an instant.

The figure leaned in closer to Claude, "How dare you even think such a thing, you vile creature." It was female that was the only thing Claude had to go on.

"W-What are y-you?" Claude stammered, through the pain in his back.

The woman came to face him, blooded up blade in hand, "I am Tempest," she said introducing herself," And you filthy demon were going to kill this boy without finishing your contract, were you not?"

"Yes….I was," Claude snarled.

Alois let the tears flow yet again, "I will not allow you to harm him," she warned.

"W-What have you used?" Claude asked, looking at the blade in her hand.

Tempest smirked as she bent down in front of him, raising the blade to his face, "This is a holy weapon, however this is not enough to kill you alone, so I added some of my blood to it," she laughed at his pained expression.

"A-Angel blood," he hissed.

"Quite a cleaver demon you are," she mocked, "But unfortunately for me, I am only half Angel so I cannot kill you, however I have given you enough of my blood to poison you."

The angel picked up Alois, taking him to an open area big enough to spread her wings fully, she watched as the retched demon tried to stand. "Pathetic creature," she sighed and took flight.

"Claaaaauuudde," Alois yelled, even though he knew Claude was not to be trusted, he was still his contracted butler.

"Master," Claude growled into the night, before he collapsed with the angel's blood now rushing around his body.

The angel landed in a secluded area, a small run down manor stood in the middle of nowhere. She held the now limp boy in her arms as she'd had to put him to sleep on the way. Alois had given her quite a beating. She pulled in her wings and headed inside.

Tempest walked the stairs to the master bedroom and laid Alois down on the bed.

"Who's that?" a young girl around the same age as Alois, asked from the doorway.

"This is Earl Alois Trancy."

"An Earl," the girl replied surprised.

"Yes I want you to look after him, while I get food for us all. Also he has a wound to his abdomen I need you to heal it for me."

"Yes mother," she smiled, heading over to the young lord, who rested peacefully on the bed. Her mother was not good with blood and she was surprised at her for making it all this way with him, the smell of blood was overwhelming.

The angel then took off into the night leaving her daughter to tend to Alois' wound. She undid his waistcoat and shirt, then cut through the bandages and peeled them off. She laid her hands over the bloody stab wound and it healed instantly.

Alois had started to come round now, he awoke to yet a new face, "Who the bloody hell are you?" he snapped.

"My names Scarlett, my mother brought you here. You've lost a lot of blood, you need rest."

Alois looked down at his naked top half, "What do you think you're doing you stupid bitch?"

"I've healed your wound, you ignorant human," she replied in turn.

"Get away from me, Claauddde I need you."

"I said to rest," she told him, getting forceful with the stubborn boy.

"Ah I see you're awake," Scarlett's mother had returned with food for them all.

"What did you do to Claude you bitch?"

"I simply taught that demon a lesson."

"Claaauudde"

"Why do you insist on calling for him, he was about to put an end to your life."

"Claude's my highness," Alois repeated, through sobs.

"I see you have quite a fondness for the demon."

"Claude's the only one….I have left…AND YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME."

"THAT DEMON WAS USING YOU, CAN'T YOU SEE YOU INGNORANT BEING."

Alois was slowly coming to terms about his demon butler.

"Will you make a contract with me?" Scarlett asked, "I can make that demon suffer for using you."

"…."

Scarlett didn't push him further.

"I want Claude to actually know how I feel about him."

Scarlett waited.

"And I want to punish him."

"I can even sever your contract with him, if that pleases you?"

"I just want to see Claude suffer, like I have," Alois told her, his personally suddenly changing to pure hatred.

* * *

Late one night as Ciel was just seen to bed by his butler. The servants were all in bed sleeping. Sebastian was clearing up around the manor as he always did, demons didn't sleep only as a luxury so he found other things to do throughout the night, while the humans slept soundly.

That was until there was a loud banging coming from the front doors.

"A visitor at this hour," Sebastian said aloud to himself, taking out his pocket watch.

The banging continued, "It they keep this up all the manor will be awakened."

Sebastian rushed to the front door, but the banging had indeed attracted the other servants and his master.

"SEBASTIAN," a sleepy and angry Ciel shouted from the landing.

"Who the hell is that at this time?" Bard asked as Mey-Rin had now joined them.

Sebastian sighed, "All of you back to bed."

Ciel had no intention as heading back to bed and Sebastian knew it. The servants returned to their quarters, while Sebastian got the door.

"Where…..is…he?" Claude snarled, through gritted teeth. He was leaning heavily against the doorway, trying his damned hardest to stay upright.

"FAUSTUS!" Ciel shouted, from the stairs.

"What happened to you?" Sebastian asked, looking at his rival.

"I…asked….you….a….question," Claude hissed, grabbing hold of Sebastian's waistcoat. It was supposed to be threatening, but unfortunately he hadn't the strength to back it up. He collapsed letting go of Sebastian as he did.

"Master what do you wish me to do with him?"

Ciel was now at the bottom of the stairs, heading over to them both. He eyed the blood stained demon and thought for a second about what to do with him. Sebastian waited for his master's order. Claude hadn't been on the best of terms with Ciel or Sebastian.

"Bring him in Sebastian and take him to your quarters," Sebastian glared at him, "It's not like you use your bed."

"Yes master, I shall do as you order," Sebastian replied, holding back his disgust.

Ciel left Sebastian to take Claude downstairs. He watched as his butler had no intention of treating Claude with the upmost respect, by the way he dragged his unconscious form down to the servant's quarters and then dumping him on the bed.

He then went to see his master to bed and then had yet another child to take care of.

"Young master you are truly a brat. You wish me to take care of my rival that seeks to take you from me. How very selfish of you, knowing how I will always be here to save your life," Sebastian thought to himself, as he headed back to check on Claude.

* * *

**OC's:**

**Tempest: Angel hybrid (?) She's the daughter of Ash and Angela. Has long silver hair to her knees, her fringe is parted to the right, she has bright purple eye's and wears a long white tight-ish dress with a red ribbon around her waist and white elbow length gloves. I will add more info on her later.**

**Scarlett: Is a younger version of her mum, she has long blood red hair to her knees, her fringe is parted to the left and she has bright blood red eyes with slit pupils. She wears a tight black dress and black elbow length gloves to cover up her Faustian contract mark and black finger nails.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
